Last Honor
by lhachan92
Summary: a last day of scouting legion examination, an unexpected event happened and it ruins Mikasa and the rest of scouting legion life. it happened when a giant Titan suddenly attacked and knowing the truth that the titan is even stronger than armored titan.


"_I just want to stay by his side…is it wrong?"_

A flash of light suddenly burst into her eyes. It was dimmed, and suddenly turned into a bright light that made her has to cover her face with her hands. She sighed as she looked at the window beside her. The sunshine already greeted her with its usual ritual, just like ignoring the fact that mankind still fight against those creatures, struggled so hard in order to obtain their freedom in the future. She immediately sat down on her bed. It's too quiet. Something is missing. She wondered why she must repeat the same scenery all over again, just like a roll of film which being aired over and over again on her head.

"Eren… "

* * *

"Do the re-cleaning, pig." His voice is deep, his words are short enough but it's enough to make the rest of military police who were patrolling around the wall shivering to death. "I guess you still could see bloods all over the town, what are you doing? Dating with some titans out there?" He kept wiping the bloods on the abandoned house because of the attacked several days ago.

"tch, what is with him, we're military police, why we should cooperate with a low division like-"

"Problem?" Corporal Rivaille stared at one of the military police who spoke impolitely then he walked closer to him.

"n-no, I mean, haha. You know, I will clean some buildings on the southern area, good day, heichou!" That military police ran.

"Piece of trash. " Rivaille was walking to the area he left before a boy with almost in the same height as him—maybe taller a bit—was standing in front of him, "I guess it's too cruel, sir."

"Continue your cleaning job, Jäeger ." He then leave him who still standing firmly in his position.

Corporal Rivaille is not the type who could let the job undone, no matter job he has to deal with, he always goes all out. He just hates those who worked half-hearted, or even didn't work at all or struggling enough to the job they appointed by. It was just about two months before this; he assigned to watch over Eren Jäeger under his squad. Rivaille just simply had an interest on him; Eren has a strong-willed as a soldier and as a human being. He isn't the type who can easily throw his responsibility to the others and happy go lucky with it. He looked at him as "someone alike" with him several years ago. Everyone inside the wall already knew that Eren Jäeger is a human-type of Titan. He could transform himself into a 15M titan with the think of annihilated all of the titans around. Just now, after joining the scouting legion, he worked under Corporal Rivaille's squad and now he is on the job of cleaning. Yes. Literally cleaning.

"ah Mikasa!" Eren shouted to the black-haired girl who was walking closer to him, Rivaille glanced at them then back to his cleaning duty.

"Eren…" she smiled, "how is your job?"

"uhm… yeah, good, in a weird way." He touched the back of his neck while sighing then back focusing on Mikasa, "how about you? How were the trainees doing for scouting legion examination?"

"Nothing, everything is okay. " Mikasa looked around then find her focus on the midget corporal who still wiping the bloods and cleaning around the area, "is that irksome shortie doing something weird to you again? " Mikasa stared at Eren with a very serious face.

"what are you talking about Mikasa?" Eren laughed, "no, the corporal didn't do any weird things except for his cleaning freak. " he sighed.

"That's relieved." Mikasa sighed in relief before suddenly Commander Irvin come and announce something.

"Attention to all fellow scouting legions. After a month examination for the 104th trainees contained of 21 fellows, I will announce the first mission they assigned to. Not like a usual duty for scouting legion like observing outside the wall, the trainees just have to go outside the wall and comeback to the wall alive. That's all. All of the senior of scouting legion are assigned to protect them from a sudden attack or unpredictable moment when they are in the outside of the wall, so, prepared yourself and do your best. That's all from me. "

Corporal Rivaille put off his cleaning-equipment then walked closer to Commander Irvin, "is it starting again? "

"I will fill you with the details information later, Rivaille." Commander Irvin then leaves the rest of scouting legions. "Another cleaning duty, eh." He walked to Eren then taps his shoulder.

"You are with me, " he glanced at Mikasa then back look at Eren, "prepare yer stuffs now."

* * *

That weird dream came to haunted Mikasa again, and she can't stop thinking about the worse case of this mission on the way to the outside of the wall. She can't find Eren, that obviously on the safe area with full protection from Corporal Rivaille. But she can't stop thinking about Eren, her head was full of the possibility of failed mission and how terrible her life would be if Eren…died.

"Mikasa!" Armin tapped her shoulder and she was waking up to her sanity on shocked. "What happen Mikasa? Focus! We're going to leave the wall."

"Sorry." She just muttered apologize then looked at the straight with worried feeling. _"Eren…please, don't die."_ She whispers and barely heard by Armin who was walking with his horse beside Mikasa. Like reading what Mikasa worrying about, he then smiled and once again tapped Mikasa's shoulder. "He will be okay, Corporal Rivaille is with him. Moreover, Eren is strong, put your trust on him, okay?"

"un." She simply nodded then looked straightly in front of her. Tragedy after tragedy happened in the past few months and the mankind once again facing their fear after the biggest tragedy happened five years ago, when a colossal titan and armored titan destroyed the wall and gave a chance to the bunch of titans ate and killed almost half of the population of human inside wall Maria—moreover on Siganshina district. And about several months ago, right after the trainees already accepted in the squad, the colossal titan appeared for once again to destroy the wall on the Trost district. Bloods spilled everywhere for once again. The soldier lost almost half of the total amount of soldiers on the legion in each division because of that. Jean lost Marco; they lost their friends one by one and also Thomas and the rest. Just when will this tragedy end? When can she lives happily and being on his side for the rest of her life without afraid he will go away from her?

The shout of the senior on the front lines who was giving a sign that they are ready to step outside the wall already reverberate until the back of the lines. All of the trainees took their breath heavily as if they are ready to give all of their lives today. Yes, it's a fight against humanity, where they have to fight their own self against their own fear. Yes, this is about being alive, or killed.

* * *

"Brat, you don't have a time to space out, or those titans are ready to eat you." Corporal Rivaille glanced at the silent Eren beside him.

"a-ah no, I am just thinking why I am here when all of my classmates are on the front lines." He replied while looked at the Corporal with worried face.

"Shut up and just follow what Irvin told you." He walked a bit ahead with his horse from Eren, hiding his own worried about all of the new scouting legion members who were put in the front lines by the commander. However, it's his job to fulfill the duty today, of course his major priority still to protect Eren, nothing other than it.

"Eren-san, please trust us." Petra smiled as she walked closer to him with her horse. "We're going to protect you with the cost of our lives."

Eren suddenly silent and gave himself a deep thought. Is it because he is a monster so that everyone should pay for their lives in order to keep him? No, he is a human like the others. He hates Titans more than anyone in this wall, but, why should everyone sacrifices them for him?

"Corporal, I want to be with them!" he shouted and it made everyone on Rivaille's squad suddenly gave a focus on him. "Just I beg, I want to protect them!"

Rivaille, then grabbed Eren's head and gave a hard punch on it. "…if you want to be eaten that badly, just throw yourself from your horse now. " he glared at the wounded Eren then immediately stopped his horse to once again grabbed Eren's coat, then make his face closer to Eren's face. "Just don't be so conceited that you have a power of regenerating so you didn't afraid of dying, trash." He then put Eren's down from his horse to the ground and it makes all of the squad stopped as well.

"Corpo-"

"Listen, those people, that you consider them as your classmates are putting their life on the line just now. Are you telling me that they should babysit you as well? Where's your brain? " Rivaille kicked Eren's face and it made Eren laid on the ground. A good thing is, Mikasa isn't there to watch Rivaille treat Eren like a fugitive.

"Corporal, it's too much." Petra watched it with worried face then get down from her horse to grab Eren's body on the ground. "Please, trust us, Eren-san. And trust Corporal Rivaille. We are here to do our best to protect you, you are our important soldier. " Petra smiled while Eren gritted his teeth in desperation because of his disability to do anything now. Petra looked at Rivaille who back to his horse then get in. No one ever saw his emotion, not even a single emotion like mad or sad from those sharp eyes he always shows to everyone. Who knows that deep inside him, he is desperately trying to keep strong seeing one by one his friends died in the war?

"Focus. We're going to leave the wall now. "

* * *

In front of the trainees now is a wide land with just few trees grew there. No one can guess if suddenly a dangerous 3M titan suddenly attack and eat them alive. All of the squads already prepared on their own formation and ready to kill if suddenly titan come and brutally eating them one by one, so, to prevent it to be happened, they prepared their 3D Maneuver Gear behind their coat even though they knew a chance to use that device is only 20% in this wide land. Their senior in front of them suddenly launch a green smoke for a sign that the land isn't that dangerous. All of the trainees sighed in relieved. However, danger will always come especially in the land which doesn't belong to humans but a beast; they are just hoping nothing bad happened.

Suddenly, when they thought a peace come to them, a red signal from the back lines launched, that means that a dangerous event has happened. Mikasa and Armin, also Jean and Connie already prepared themselves with their equipment, and so Sasha, Reiner, Christa and Ymir. They won't let them die in vain no matter what, moreover, in the land of titans.

"Senpai, what happened?!" Jean shouted.

"a deviant-type of titan suddenly attacked the back lines, half of the soldiers already wiped out, be careful!"

"eh?! Guys, prepared yourself and be careful, there are so many deviant types in here. " shouted Jean as if he is the leader of the squad like usual, while Mikasa and Armin looked at the right side—to be exact, to Eren's squad.

"is Eren alright?"

"Calm down Mikasa, Corporal Rivaille is there." Armin tried to make her stop worrying Eren.

"But wait, back lines—isn't it… wait, Armin! It's Eren's squad!"

* * *

There are already three giant deviant types of Titans on the Rivaille's squad when they walked two kilometer from the wall to outside the wall. Almost half of the squad already wiped out, one of the Titan is unexpectedly human-type of Titan, Rivaille—alone—tried to annihilated them one by one but even his sharp swords didn't let it slash the skin of that Titan.

"Corporal!" Eren shouted as he saw Rivaille was fighting against that giant human type of Titan.

"Back off, Jaeger. " replied him while fly and jump to make the titan confused.

"tch, let me turn myself into Titan and fight him! Corporal!" Eren screamed in angry tone.

"Eren-san please stays here!" Petra then joined Rivaille to fight the Titan, what kind of Titan is him?

Why is it so hard to be defeated like the other titan?

The titan suddenly grab Rivaille's 3D Maneuver Gear and rolled it around, Rivaille, in the other hands tried so hard to get away from his own 3DMG and stabbed Titan's eyes. However, this titan's regenerating process is even faster than any titan; it grabbed his leg then put it on his mouth.

"I won't die here!" Rivaille jump as fast as he could, but the unfortunate event happened. The titan bite his leg and Rivaille lost his right leg.

"CORPORAL!" Eren shouted. "tch, this can't be helped! Please, let me do this! " he then bites his hands and turned himself into Titan.

"That idiot…" Rivaille lies on the ground with bloods drifting on his right leg. "This is so dirty, tch."

Petra already defeated, she was laying on the ground—her condition still remain unknown since she didn't even move an inch from her position after being thrown by the titan. Eren, then walked closer with angry face to that human-type of titan and punch his face hard—but unfortunately, unlike the other titans who would lose their heads when Eren punch their face, this Titan remain stand, standing so firmly in his own place. His power is even greater than armored titan. What is with this titan?

"Brat, you can't win from that titan." Rivaille tried to stand with his one leg then use his 3DMG to climb on the back of the neck of that titan. He saw nothing. There are no human there. What is with this titan again?

Eren kept trying to punch, and kick, and stab that titan but nothing happened. That titan still standing firmly like he was just being tickled by Eren. He tried Annie's movement when they still on the training, but no use. It just make the titan moves a bit. Then, that time comes, when the titan pay back for Eren's first force and kicked Eren. It makes his titan form ruined especially on the stomach part, he was sitting on the giant tree while waiting for regenerating. The titan come closer, Rivaille who was trying so hard so slice the back of his neck was being dragged by that titan and being thrown to the ground. Just hoping he wouldn't lose all of his bloods because of that.

"Back off, Jaeger! No point of fighting. You will make my mission failed if you died!" he looked at Titan Eren who still sitting on the tree. Rivaille suddenly heard bunch of horse stepped from the right side, that's when he saw Mikasa and the rest come closer. He looked at the sky then closes his eyes.

"Corporal, what happ-" Mikasa hasn't yet continued her words when Rivaille glared at her, "Run, Mikasa, Run! Even though you are the strongest among the trainees, no point of fighting against that titan. Run from here, just now. Tch, this is dirty. I need to do a cleaning for my own coat and my own leg so that I can defeat that monster. Just now, run I said!"

"Mikasa look!" Armin screamed when he saw the titan ruined Eren's titan form then pick Eren from the back of his titan form. It almost put Eren inside his mouth when Mikasa run angrily then tried to slash the titan's arm. What just happened was Mikasa's swords are broken against the skin of the titan and she was screaming, "NOOOO! EREN! WAKE UP! EREN! " she kept calling for Eren, but Eren still remain unconscious. The titan ignored Mikasa's presence and simply put Eren into his mouth and Eren…disappear.

"Uso… Eren…" Armin cried.

"This is ridiculous! Guys! Back off! Now, back to the wall with your horse!" Jean screamed and it made all of the squad who follow them run as fast as they could from that dangerous place. Even Rivaille couldn't do anything. That strongest man among the legion. He was laying there—dead.

"Let's go Mikasa! No time for standing here!" Armin cried while picked Mikasa's arm.

"No… no way… Eren… EREN! " she screamed with tears flew from her eyes, the titan start focusing himself to Mikasa, that time, Armin immediately grabbed Mikasa with his 3DMG and go back to his horse. Isn't this is just ridiculous? Eren… her only one world, her only one reason to live now just disappear? And Rivaille… this is just ridiculous. Why don't they let her to be on his side on his last time? What is Rivaille doing?

Mikasa looked at Rivaille's body then make Armin stopped his horse, "at least, we must bring Corporal from here. We save one person and it's enough. " Mikasa then grabbed Rivaille's body then go from that place.

* * *

"Do you hear Corporal last word? Mikasa!" everyone forced her to speak while her still as stiff as a stone. What is inside her now just Eren. Eren's smile, Eren's angry face, Eren… yes. It's only Eren.

"Stop everyone." Commander Irvin tapped Mikasa's shoulder then smiled. "you did your job well, Mikasa Ackerman." He then showed his deepest sad just by looking at Rivaille's corpse. "thank you for bringing him here, Corporal Rivaille and Eren Jaeger already did their job, give our last honor to them." He then used his hat while bow respectly to Rivaille's body.

* * *

"_I just want to stay by his side…is it wrong?" _

A flash of light suddenly burst into her eyes. It was dimmed, and suddenly turned into a bright light that made her has to cover her face with her hands. She sighed as she looked at the window beside her. The sunshine already greeted her with its usual ritual, just like ignoring the fact that mankind still fight against those creatures, struggled so hard in order to obtain their freedom in the future. She immediately sat down on her bed. It's too quiet. Something is missing. She wondered why she must repeat the same scenery all over again, just like a roll of film which being aired over and over again on her head.

"Eren… "

His voice is no longer here.

"_I wonder why you are so attached to Eren?"_

"Corporal, thank you for your last fight. You protect him well. Thank you."

For once again, she let him go with tears on her face. But he didn't alone. Rivaille is with him. Yes. And everything is not the same again.

FINISH

* * *

Hi~ this is just my first time of writing fanfiction here, and Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic akfaslj I am sorry for many grammatical error or the story is kinda flashy or anything. Review is really helping me to improved :D thank you very much. stay calm and love heichou! XDD


End file.
